Blue Lagoon
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: Base off the movie Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. Clary the popular, Jace the use to be popular get trapped on an island after they both get on a boat for a party and go over board, wondering if they will ever get off. They come from two different worlds and they think the other hates them, but learning how to survive with each other they grow closer. Will they get off the island?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. **

Chapter 1

The ringing of my alarm clock started going off. Breathing in deeply, I sat up turning my alarm off in the process and stretched. The sunlight pour in through my window, lightly it prefect enough to see where I was going. I quickly fixed my queen size bed and walk into my conjoining bathroom. Checking myself in the mirror, I mentally got myself ready with what I wanted to wear. I also made a list of what needed to be done before I leave for the junior year volunteer trip where we help build a school.

I had to beg my parents to let me go, what finally did it was that the hours would look good on my college application. I smiled at my reflection, I had just managed to learn how to control my red curls and to add just the right amount of make-up during sophomore year. My figure also started coming in over the summer. Mom always told me I would break some hearts but I nevered believed her.

Even with what my mom calls 'good looks' and what everyone at school calls 'the prefect model body'… I call being average. I was short, with not good figure, with red hair that went everywhere if I didn't add product and straighten in some. Shaking my head, so I can get out of that 'bad place' I stepped into the shower.

Fifthteen minutes later, there was a bang on my bathroom door, knowing it was my half-brother telling me it was time to get out. I turned off the water. Jonathon always did that, since we share this bathroom because it happened to be between our rooms. Jonathon stayed during the school year with Mom, Luke, and I because his father worked most of the time and was never home. During the summer, Jonathon would go over, because Valentine was less occupied during that time.

I wrap a towel around my body and bang on his door to let him know I was leaving the bathroom, that he would use it now. I blow dried my hair, added some product and while the product itself dried I picked my clothing out for the day. A pair of dark jeans, peach top that had 'wings', and black semi high heels, popped out at me to wear. After my clothes were on I hurried to do my hair and make-up, adding a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara.

I quickly ate breakfast and brushed my teeth before Jon and I had to go to school. School, where Jon and I are popular- both for different reasons. He is captain of the football team and the 'hottest' guy in school. I was popular because of who my brother was, and parentally because of my body as I was the 'hottest' girl in school.

We pulled up to the school, next to our group of friends. The 'IT' crew consist of Isabelle- shopping queen, Simon- Nerd King also Isabelle's Boyfriend, Alec- Isabelle's older brother also Magnus's Boyfriend, Magnus- Shopping King and Alec's boyfriend, Sebastian- Jonathon's best friend and second hottest guy, then of course Jonathon and I. There is more of the 'IT' crew, but those are the closest in the group. Izzy, Simon, and Magnus are my best friends in the group. Alec and Sebastian are Jonathon's best friends and we hang out all the time. Simon, Izzy, and I are all juniors, while the rest of the group is seniors.

Getting out of the car and leaning against it, we waited until the first bell rang to head to class. The day was like the others, boring, but I listened because the higher my GPA is the more it'll help me get into college. Everything was about College for my parents, I wanted an Art degree like my mother but they always wanted something more for me and I was willing to give that to them. I sat in the back, letting the people who needed to see and had a harder time at learning sit in front.

We did not have a seating chart, so we sat wherever. That always left one seat next to me, which was always taken by Jace. Jace the poor, unpopular, loner but I found him hot. He never really said anything to me or to anyone, but by the looks of things he was smart. I had a crush on him since we started High School, nobody really knew as no one expects for a popular to go for a non-popular.

I often find myself staring or watching him, as he was alone at lunch or after school. He would sit and eat an apple of curve something into a tree or a stick. I just found him intriguing; Blonde hair, brown-gold eyes, you can see how muscular he was. Someone once told me he used to be popular in middle school, had people around him all the time, but he changed coming to high school. I wanted to know what happened to him; I wanted to know what changed him, to know about him and what he was feeling.

"Seriously. Clare?" Magnus asked looking to where I was staring. He was basically the only one that knew about my tiny crush.

"What Mag?" I sighed and turned to him. We were the only ones that had this lunch.

"I know he is hot, but he is a loner. He doesn't want to be around people. You two are complete opposite."

"So are you and Alec." Magnus was like a loud walking glitter rainbow, loud, and outgoing. While Alec always wore dark colors, was calm and collective, and quiet. He shook his head, slightly smiling at the mention of his boyfriend.

"So, you ready for the junior trip to the Caribbean?" He took a bit of his orange.

"It is to help build a school, not for fun." He moved his pointer finger back and forth while he tsked then waved it off.

"Details. Details." He commented.

(Jace POV)

God, she was beautiful. Her red hair, those green eyes, and don't get me started on her body. She seems so different from the others, different from her brother. I never thought I would be so hooked on a girl, especially one that was way out of my league when I got into high school. Not to sound creepy but I watch her while we are at school. Now I was at home, packing for the stupid junior year volunteer trip to help build a school.

Father paid my way in, well, everyone had to pay for the trip but he paid extra because I tried getting kicked out multiple times. No one talks to me and I don't talk to them so why spend my time with people who hate me? Shaking my head and turning up the music I finished up my packing. The trips starts tomorrow and we had to be there at seven in order to catch the plane there.

"Jace, you have a good time there. I won't be here in the morning to see you off." My dad said knocking on my door, with that he walked away.

_-Blue Lagoon-_

I had to walk most of the way to school, this morning because we couldn't leave our cars or they would've been towed. I was just lucky that I was able to catch the bus this morning and get dropped off two blocks away. I handed the bus driver my bag and walked onto the bus, near the back, placing my ear buds in and it blasted Not the American Average by Asking Alexandria. Closing my eyes and not opening them until we had to get on the plane. I just followed the same thing I did on the bus, except this time Clary and another one of her friends had to sit by me. Course I pretended not to be bothered by it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 2

The school has been here for about two days and the school that we are helping build will be finish tomorrow. Izzy decided that we should award ourselves by going on a boat for a party. I wasn't too sure about it, but Simon was going and I didn't want to feel like a total loser for not going. I left my bathing suit on from the day and put on shorts that went to my knees, a black tank, and a light blue-white-black plaid button down shirt. We all ran to the boat when we reached the docks as it was fixing to leave. Music blast loudly, dancing bodies everywhere pressed together. Some lights were blinking on and off, basically your typical party boat.

"LET'S GO GET DRINKS!" Izzy yelled in my ear, I slightly shook my head. Being out on water and drunk was the last thing I needed. Simon and Izzy disappeared as I walked all over the boat. Just watching everyone dance and have a good time. Plus I was looking Josh, a guy that had recently started showing interest in me. Even if it was just to get in my pants, I wanted someone to talk to. But when I reached the middle of the boat I saw him making out with Chloe, another popular.

"Isn't that your man candy?" Jace popped out of nowhere, with a drink in hand. I shook my head, it hurt a little to see Josh making out with someone I actually liked him.

"Like it is any of your business Jace." I walked away finishing my round on the boat. I stopped at the end of the boat, watching the water trail from the boat. When sirens went off from the police boat on the side, ordering everyone to the front of it. People scattered, bumping into me, making me fall over board.

I scream slightly before I hit the water, I was never a good swimmer I only knew enough so I wouldn't drown. I heard another splash and my name as I made my way to the dingy. The person helped me onto it before they climbed in themselves. I looked over to see who had helped me into the dingy, wanting to thank them. But when I turned I didn't expect who I saw. _Jace._

"You okay?" I nod slightly, rubbing my arms as the cold air hit me. Jace turned and cut the tope that lead to the main boat.

"What are you doing?" Freaking out, what does he want with me?

"I am already in enough trouble." The rope lost its tension and we were completely cut free. Soon the boat started leaving, Jace quickly looked around finding a motor them trying to start it. After a couple pulls he looks in the gas tank, cursing.

"No gas." He sat down next to it putting his head in his hands, shaking it slightly.

"What do you mean no gas? Jace! The boat is getting further away and we won't be able to keep up!"

"Even paddling we'll be behind, and they're too far to hear us yell." He added the last part when he saw me open my mouth, cupping it like I was going to yell. I sat back down and glared at Jace. It was his fault; we were now stuck in the middle of nowhere. I leaned back looking up at the stars as water started pouring down from above.

"GREAT! Just freaking great." I looked over at Jace, who was staring wide-eyed behind me. I turned as a huge waved was coming at us. Jace grabbed me laying us down and putting a tarp over us as we drifted and was pushed against the harsh waves of the storm.

**(IZZY POV)**

"Simon, have you seen Clary? Heard from Clary?" I ask as we were on the phone. There were so many high school students on the boat that we got kicked out of helping finish the school. Clary hasn't returned either and I was getting nervous.

"Not since we left to get drinks on the boat last night, why?"

"I can't find her anywhere!" I practically yelled into the phone. Dropping my suitcase on the floor with a thud.

"Maybe she is with someone. Just wait till roll call, if she hasn't shown up then. We will tell the teachers." I took a deep breathe. Though it wasn't like her to go off with some stranger I wanted to believe it was true.

"Okay, you're right. Maybe she went with someone. See you down stairs." He mumbled a response, but I was focus on packing Clary's bags. If she wasn't here to do it, then I will.

_-Blue Lagoon-_

_**(Time Lapse)**_

Sure enough, she didn't show, neither did this Jace guy. I knew she wouldn't just go off with a guy, even after I hooked her up with guys she never went willingly. I was worried beyond belief. Once I got the teachers and cops to understand and see my view they called Clary's and Jace's parents telling them what was going on.

The police wasn't so sure; they kept saying this was what teenagers do. But this was nothing like Clary; she hated doing things if she didn't know to the full extent what was going to happen. I kept getting frustrated the more these people talked because I knew Clary, they didn't. After that they sent everyone on the plane home, while the teachers stayed for the parents. My thoughts stayed with Clary, hoping she was okay and feeling guilty because I made her get on that boat and now no one could find her.

**(Clary POV)**

The rain now stopped and we are now making our way to an island. Hoping that there was some sort of civilization that could help us. Once we got on the beach, soaking wet, because the boat flipped on us. I stood up wringing my hair out, afterwards I grabbed a pony tail holder and putting my hair up because I know my hair was a mess of curls now.

"Let's walk around." Jace said standing up from where he was laying in the sand. He was next to me, looking at the woods before he sighed and walked off. I followed not willing to be by myself at the moment. The sun was high in the sky, Jace and I have been walking for hours- to the other side of the island and back- before I stopped when I saw berries.

"Hey, Jace look." He turned and shook his head.

"Don't think so."

I looked at him weird. "And, why not?" I started to pick off a berry, before he wrapped his hand around my wrist stopping me.

"White and Yellow, Kill a fellow. Purple and Blue, Good for you." I let go of the yellow berries, and turned to follow him. He stopped in a clearing, staring up at something. The trees were too close together to know what he was looking at so I went to stand next to him.

Almost gasping at how beautiful the waterfall was. There was a large watering hole. The water fall was a cliff and there was room underneath it. Green lush with purple, pink, and blue flowers around the area. The water itself was too blue, but all together it was breath taking.

"Come on Jace, we have to find people."

"What people, Queen Red? We've walked all over this island, no one is here." He looked down at me, I shrug.

"Maybe we messed them." He shook his head. I knew we were close to the beach as you could hear the waves hit the rocks and sand.

"We need to be on the beach, people could be looking for us."

"Find. Grab branches, leaves, anything to build a shelter with them." I nod and we continue walking back to the beach, doing exactly what he said. By time we finished the mini shelter it was sunset and Jace was staring out onto the ocean watching it. I didn't want to question it, so I let him be.

I lay close to the shelter, leaving him close to the opening, using my arm as a pillow. I hope someone finds us, and fast because I wasn't sure how long we would last on this island. I fell asleep as soon as Jace had the fire made and laid next to me his back to me.

_-Blue Lagoon-_

_**(10 Sunsets later)**_

Jace and I have been living off fruit that we find all over the island. Taking it day by day, always looking up in the sky or out at the ocean hoping we see something. We been bathing in the watering hole, and drinking from a nearby stream. As of right now, I was tanning because that's really the only thing to do. I also hoped to get rid of this pale skin of mine.

"Queen Red, what are you doing?" Jace plopped down next to me looking out, but then looking down at me.

"Tanning." You could almost hear the 'Duh' in my voice. I covered my eyes a little and looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Nothing else to do." I shrug and close my eyes, I heard him sigh.

"Why don't you take off the straps around your neck? Don't want a tan line." I turned my head to look at him and he was now lying down next to me. Hands behind his head with knees up, looking completely relaxed. He had a point; I undid my strap around my neck and laid it gently on top of my bathing suit.

"Do you think they're still looking?" I questioned, getting more comfortable.

"Would you give up?" I didn't answer that question. It has been almost two weeks, and we haven't seen a boat or heard a helicopter.

"Why do you call me Queen Red?"

"Well, you're basically queen of the school and your hair is red."

"I am not queen of the school."

"You could've fooled me." I sat up, holding the bathing suit up as I glared at him. He opened one of his eyes, looking innocent.

"Just because I am popular, doesn't mean I rule everyone. I don't try, if they follow me because they don't have a brain for themselves then that is their problem, not mine. You ass."

"I didn't say that either." He sat up, placing his arms on his knees and his chin on his arms.

"Then what are you trying to say?" I was still fuming, but this boy was totally confusing.

"You act like you like being in the spot light. When in fact you hate it, or at least you're uncomfortable." I looked down, it was true. I hated it with a passion of who my brother was, mainly because that's what made me popular.

"I still like the people I hang around with. Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec they are all good people, they just happen to be popular like I am." He shook his head.

"See that's the problem. You guys _want_ to fit it, so you'll do whatever it takes to fit in."

"Oh and like you fit in very well Mr. Loner." He turned his head way from me. And for some strange reason I felt like I should apologize. "I- Jace I shouldn't have said that. I am sorry."

"Why? It's true. At least I know I don't fit in, so why try?"

"Because everyone needs friends at some point in time." He shrugs, looking at me.

"You wanna know why I am not part of 'your group'? Because I changed I realized there was more out there than, being popular and always having a girl around, always being in the spot light."

"What changed?" I moved closer to him, my strap was back around my neck so I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"My mother died. House fire… one that I accidently started."

"Started?" He nods, looking away. He had this distant look in his eyes, remembering that day.

"I don't remember exactly why I was playing with the fire. But one thing lead to another and the fire made its way to the house. It was engulfed in flames, before I even had a chance to tell my mother, who was inside. Her body was found, more like ashes. Everyone thinks it was a freak accident, I didn't tell them I was messing around."

"You didn't know, Jace. You can't blame yourself." He shrugs not talking. It seemed like he didn't want to talk about more anyways so I left him in his thoughts.

**(Jonathon POV)**

Everyone at school keeps looking at me with pity. Even my friends, at least they know how I felt we were all close. All of us hope that Clary was still alive, fighting to live. The group hasn't been the same in these two weeks. Clary was basically the life of the party in this group. When someone was down, she cheered them up by making the stupidest jokes or making a funny face.

Izzy felt like it was her fault, that now they can't find Clary because she should've been watching her. Simon was even thinking it, he was the guy he should've been watching both of them. But I don't blame any of them; I was a junior when we went to some trip like that for college-volunteer hours. Except we didn't go to the Caribbean, we went to South Africa doing the except same thing- building a school.

My dad paid for my trip and he paid half for Clary's. Clary was like the daughter he never had, because she and I were so close. He feels half responsible for her, he is even helping spend money looking for her- after I made a call and begged for him to help with money.

"This is ridiculous. We should be out there, helping her parents find her!" Izzy exclaimed. We were now eating lunch, quietly.

"We're a bunch of teenagers, what can we do? Besides just be in the way? We have to let my mom and Luke, and that Jace's kid parents find them. Or job is here, making sure-"

"Making sure what? Her spirit lives on, if she doesn't come back? Jon! Get a grip. It's been two weeks, without a sign of them, but a stupid dingy with nothing to say where it came from. They need more people out there, helping." I sighed. It wasn't like I have already talked to mom and Luke, even my father to send me out and help, but they said I needed to focus on school.

"Look I've already tried. My parents won't do it. We belong at school, not out there. We probably won't find much other than what they have."

"I just miss her, it's boring without her! And she is with Jace- the bad boy, the loner, the Mr. I don't give a crap. How safe can she be with him?" I knew Jace back in Middle School he was actually a nice kid, and I would put my sister's life in his hands any day. But I wasn't going to tell the group I knew him.

"All of us miss her. All we can do is hope they find her soon."

That conversation was a month ago. Luke was back saying he couldn't keep the book store closed, any longer or he'll lose the business. Mom stayed and Jace's parents stayed, Luke had lost faith that she'll be alive do to the fact now it's a search and recovery and not search and rescue. The house seemed even deader, without her. No music, art, or laughs of hers filled the house. Friends and kids from school put 'Come back to us', 'Thank you for blahs', teddy bears, candles things outside our house. Our friends hardly come over my house any more due to that stuff, we wanted to try to get past this and we can't with consistent reminder of her everywhere.

After a while, the teachers and students went by their normal retains, almost forgetting that Clary was missing. The group rarely mentioned her, and when they do you can since the tension and sorrow, as it was hard to just past whatever that topic was. Magnus stopped wearing so much Glitter, Izzy stopped shopping every week. If it was even possible, Alec started wearing darker colors. Clary was the reason, he had finally 'come out' to his parents, and she supported him. And even if he was one of my closes friends, they were close to each other.

He once mentioned that he saw her as a little sister too. Simon looked completely lost and he even started wearing contacts as Clary mentioned he'll look better without his glasses. I think the only way I changed was I was more to myself. I felt like a walking zombie- Eat, school, go to football practice, shower, sleep, then do it all over the next day. My grades were showing how much her disappearing affected me. Though, I am pretty sure the teachers have started curving my grades to where they use to be as they probably felt sorry for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 3

One Month.

That's how long we've been on this island. I had used two rocks, one to draw and the other to have the marks to show how many days it has been. Jace and I have gotten closer; we talked about everything and most of the time nothing. Jace even found me a stick small enough like it was a little pencil, as an idea for me to draw in the sand, it wasn't the same but it does the trick.

It was sunset once again, Jace and I started watching it together a few days or was it weeks? After I asked him why does he always watch the sunset. His response 'My mother told me and my father every couple months there will be this flash of green light, right at the horizon line. Maybe it was just a myth, but my dad and I would always spend our time watching it. As of this very moment, we were sitting on a rock; with my head on his shoulder both hoping we see that green flash.

So far it has never had come. But we still hoped, like we still hoped someone will find us. We had no idea how far in the Caribbean we went, but we still always hoped that we'll be found. The fire was crackling behind us, having that little light so we could find our way back to our 'home.' As the sun hit its final minutes of light for us, I lift my head, waiting. But no green flash came, Jace let a breath go. I rubbed his back, slightly smiling at him as he looked over. Jace gave me a small sad smile, then looked back out to the darken ocean only lite by the moon's light now.

"Do you think they gave up?" He questioned, glancing at me.

"Maybe that we're alive. But looking for our bodies no. We just have to stay alive until then." He nods and stands up, lending me his hand so he could help me climb down from the rock. Jace started letting me use his shirt as a small blanket, now that he walks around shirtless most of the time because he was so hot during the day. I mainly wear my shorts with only my bikini top, with my hair pulled off my shoulder. But at night it gets cold, and him being closer to the fire, he stayed pretty warm.

As we lay down, Jace turned towards me. "Hey, Queen Red. Why do you always straighten your hair?" I made a face at him, and one of the corners of his mouth lifted.

"My curly hair? I feel like a freaking troll if I leave it curly." He searched my face, before lifting up, and taking out hair out from its pony tail holder. My hair fell on my shoulders, surrounding my face.

He shook his head. "I think it gives you a sort of exotic look."

I looked down, trying to hide my blush. Jace lay back down on his side facing me. He fell asleep, soon after. I laid down watching the fire dance amongst the sticks. I started to settle on the make shift floor when, Jace reached over in his sleep, bring me closer to him. My face was in front of his chest, I looked up and he was still asleep his movement didn't wake him up. I tried to move away, but I felt so comfortable and at ease in his arms. I moved around once more and fell asleep.

I woke up, with Jace sitting next to the now out fire, staring at it. I sat up; stretching then crawled over to him.

"What is it Jace?"

"I was just thinking back in middle school, when I was popular. I knew your brother or… half-brother."

"Jon hasn't mentioned that he knew you." Jace slightly nods, looking at me.

"He still thinks my mother is alive. I've never told him, I haven't told anyone that she had died. They all wanted to know what changed in me, and I would just walk away. Soon they got the message and left me alone." I nod, sitting the opposite way, I was facing the ocean.

"What brought this on?"

"I had a dream… well memory from back then. Of just that, I knew you looked familiar. I've seen your mother, but not you. I mainly knew Jon, from football camp when he lived with his father." I nod makes a little bit of sense.

"What was the memory/dream about?"

"Basically, when I won an important game for the team. Your mother was in the stands, next to Valentine. I saw them when the parents came and congratulated the whole team on the win."

"Football uh?" I smiled at him then looked out to the ocean as an idea popped into my head. "Let's go swimming."

"What?"

"Swimming." I stood up and took off his shirt and my shorts, running to the ocean, I could feel his eyes on my back. I dived in, then came back up he was slightly running to the ocean, trying to take his shorts off. He only had boxers, underneath them. He dived in swimming to me, his hair stuck to his face when he stood fully up.

Jace was taller than me, like Jon's height, Jace stood a full half-a-foot taller than me.

"Why, swimming?" The water reached about my chest, while on Jace it reached just under his chest.

"Water therapy." He laughed, and dived under water again swimming further out. I followed the best of my abilities. We went to a small reef, swimming around looking at all the beautiful and colorful fish and a few turtles. Jace looked around some, every few moments. After a while of looking, he got my attention.

"Let's go back. The longer we on near the reef or in the water, more likely a shark will attack us." I nod as we swam back to shore. When we reached it we laid on our backs for a while watching the clouds above us move.

"Thanks, I really needed that." He turned his head, watching me. I smiled and sat up.

"Let's go hiking."

"Well aren't you full of energy today." He smirked at me. I laughed at his response before getting up and putting my shorts and tank and shirt back on, handing him his shirt, so he wouldn't get sunburned- we both left the button down shirts open.

As we walked, we watched the woods, noticing more topical birds and wildlife. I was looking up in a tree, when I tripped and rolled down a hill.

"Shit, Clary are you okay?" Jace half yelled to me, while making his way down. I used my arms to push up, shaking my head then looking on what I fell on. A body, a dead body. I started screaming and back up until I felt a tree behind me.

"Clary! Clary, what happened!?" Jace was in front of me in an instant. I pointed at the body, as he walked closer, expecting it.

"WHAT THE HELL JACE! HOW LONG DO YOU THINK HE HOPED HE'LL BE FOUND? UH? HOW LONG HE PRETENDED SOMEONE WOULD COME AFTER HIM." Jace turned to me, sadness shown with a little bit of determination. He walked up to me, cupping my face, making me look at him so I didn't see the body.

"He is not us. He could've been a drug smuggler or a pirate. He probably didn't have family looking for him. I'll make sure you stay alive, you have my word, I won't let anything happen to you." I searched his face and saw his seriousness. I only nod, as Jace kissed my forehead, then pulled back, searching my face before he crashed his lips to mine. My hands went straight behind his neck, bringing him closer to me. He pulled away before we come even deepen the kiss, turning to the body slightly.

"We probably should bury him." I nod, as he walked over and picked up the skeleton body, looking for easy dirt to move around. After a few tries we found the perfect spot, with a view. Though it didn't matter, we still wanted the beauty of this place to be surrounded by him. Jace dig most of the grave, while I made a marking to label someone was dead there.

We stared at the grave for a few moments, before we turned and walked away. Our great hike ruined, well not ruin completely. Jace had kissed me, weather it was to get my mind off the body or not. I really liked it.

_**(Third person)**_

Jocelyn and Stephen, Jace's father, had been begging the people and tourist on the island to help look for their children. That any knowledge would help, they made flyers with both their pictures on them, with a reward if found. Thanks to Valentine, they had that reward, even if it was just for their bodies. It has been a full two months now, and the police had given up. They didn't have the resources to keep looking. But Jocelyn and Stephen didn't want to give up.

They took helicopters out every day looking for them, but ending each day with nothing. Today was the final day, before they had to go home and get on with their lives, as Stephen had put it one day of searching. He was fixing to lose everything his job at the firm, his house, his car- all because he was looking for his missing son. Though they didn't want to stop looking, they both knew Stephen was right. They had to let go.

They both flew back a week later after they realized that. Jocelyn stepped out of the taxi to her house for the first time in months to the memorial for Clary. Pictures with friends at school, candles, flowers, with cards saying Thank you for random stuff, to come back home, to they'll miss her. With tears in her eyes, she walked the path up to her front door. Stopping a moment before she opened the front door.

Jocelyn first noticed how the house was too quiet. How the music from Clary's room wasn't on, or the bickering of her two children didn't sound anywhere. Not even laughter, her house was dead without Clary. Pictures of Clary and Jonathon when they were younger, when Jonathon was in his football uniform and Clary standing next to him both with big smiles on their faces. A few pictures of Clary by herself hung up on the walls. Jocelyn noticed, Jonathon wasn't even home and Luke was in the living room watching the news. News about Clary and how they've given up on searching.

Jocelyn walked to her daughter's room, Luke had begun packing a few things as her clothes were no longer in the closet, but that was the only thing that had been touched. She set her bags down at the door, and looked around at Clary's art filled room. Hardly the lime green color of the room showed because of the drawings she had. Clary's bed, white with green lines, was made but that was the only thing clean in her room. Dirty clothes and paper balls that had messed up drawings on them surrounded the rooms' floor.

She knew that they couldn't even think about moving her things out so soon. It was too painful to even leave and give up. That's what it felt like to Jocelyn, like she was giving up on her daughter. Jocelyn felt deep in her stomach, her daughter wasn't dead but the fact that they haven't found her she forces herself to believe it. Because she knew it'll be easier, if she just believed that she was dead. That always hoping she was alive would not let her let go of her daughter. Living with as much hope she has, wouldn't be helping anything.

_-Blue Lagoon-_

Stephen had driven home to a clearly empty house. You could tell that no one lived in that house for a while; it was cold and lost all the feel of a teenager living there. Pictures of his wife with Jace, with himself and Jace, and pictures with Jace on the soccer field or football field with his uniform on hung all over the house. Stephen walked to his son's room where his motorcycle helmet was on his night stand and his bed made to perfection as his child had a slight case of being OCD.

Unlike Clary's room, this was colorful and messy. Jace's was clean, and had black, grey, and white colors fill in the room. His furniture was black, the bed spread grey, white, with lines of black. The walls were bare white, it was like his son didn't want this to be his home, his room. Like his son lost his personality after his mother died. Jace's desk had nothing on it, and if you looked inside it was very organized. A bookshelf was in the corner of the room filled with history books, supernatural books, a dictionary, the stereo, a couple dozen alphabetical organized CDs and movies on it.

Stephen took the moment to sit on Jace's bed, looking around the room. Remembering when they first moved into the house after his wife had died. Remembering the moments where he had to remind his son to go to school, as he was always playing his Call of Duty in the mornings. Remembering when he would find Jace slumped over his desk from studying all the time. He knew if given the chance, Jace could've been something. Jace could've been the next big lawyer, or a powerful CEO of some company, even if his son went into the music business or became an actor. Stephen didn't care, because Jace was his son and he would've been happy with whatever his son chose to do with his life, as long as his son was happy.

Stephen couldn't get the fact that he has now lost everything that meant something to him. Stephen nevered cared about his job, or where he lived, even the type of car he drove as long as his wife and child was happy. His job was one thing it helped with everything they need so he cared for it, but not as much. With one last look at his son's room he got up and left, shutting the door so he didn't have to look at it and have it remind him of everything he has lost.

_-Blue Lagoon-_

Jonathon lost hoped after he found out his mother was coming home. Knowing that the police down there couldn't and wouldn't help any longer. That everyone had to move on, but something in Jonathon told him not to give up. That Clary was out there, somewhere, hoping someone would find her. The group of friends was all at Magnus's house. Sulking about it, about how everyone gave up, how their friend and sister would probably never come back. Magnus had decided to turn on the TV, and the last channel was the news and at that very moment they were talking about the missing teens and how the hopes of finding them were gone.

Jonathon looked around the room everyone had tears in their eyes. Everyone knew Clary wouldn't want them to cry over her, think of not all the sadness that came but the good. Jonathon decided to get the alcohol, knowing after he brought up Clary everyone would need it. He grabbed six glasses, filling them up and carried them to the living room handing them to everyone. Then placing the sixth glass in an empty space, meant for Clary.

They started telling stories about Clary; how they met Clary, funny things she had done, their favorite things about Clary. By the end of the night, everyone was passed out drunk with about four bottles of alcohol drunken. After that no one dared mentioned Clary, no one hung around with each other. Izzy and Simon was always in their world, Magnus and Alec in their own, and Jonathon still acting like a Zombie until he realized that Clary wouldn't want that. Clary would want him to do everything in his power to be something.

Jonathon's grades went up as he got closer and closer to having a 4.0, he ate better, workout harder, played football better as he ran faster , hit harder, threw farther, learned to play an instrument. Jonathon even made a few new friends, not the popular kind, but the not so popular kind. He started becoming the person, Clary knew he could be as she had always told him. He was doing it for Clary, for her memory.

He stopped worrying on what everyone thought about him, stopped thinking about if he did a certain thing would that get him noticed. He didn't care if he was popular; he never had one night stands anymore, didn't play around with the girl's feelings. Though every Saturday night he went to the club and got piss ass drunk letting everything out. During those times, he would sleep in his car in the parking lot knowing his mother couldn't survive with both of her children gone. If he drove home drunk and had an accident.

He was living for Clary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 4

I started running out of space to mark how many days we've been on Iris. Iris, we named the island that we now call home, at least for now. We moved off the beach, further into the woods next to the watering hole. We had lean the shelter up against two big trees, both of us knew it had been way too long that nobody was going to come for us. Or that they have given up, both trying to get use to the fact that we needed to stop saying we will be found. But we never could, we would get off the island even if we did die trying.

A couple weeks ago, we found a flare gun next to where we found the dead body. It wasn't rusted, but the box we found it in was, it had three bullets left, we just needed a reason to use it. Jace always carried it around with him, just in case. I looked over at the rock that had the days we've been on the island- three months. In three months, Jace and I learned everything about each other that we possibly could know. Well, not our sex lives, it never got to that point. Jace and I only had that one kiss when we found the body. And that was the only thing on my mind most of the time.

I couldn't get the feel of his lips on mine or his body pressed against mine out of my head no matter how hard I had tried. I couldn't help but think I wanted another kiss. I wanted to feel his lips again. Needing to get out of this train of thought I stood up, making my way to the watering hole.

"Queen Red, where are you going?"

"To the watering hole... Ima bathe." I glanced at him and he nods, turning away so I could get undressed. I walked in and swam over to the water fall scrubbing the dirt off my body and out my hair. Then just standing underneath it relaxing and letting my mind wonder, I closed my eyes leaning my head back feeling the water on my face.

I miss my brother, my parents, my friends, even doing homework. Everything, but I couldn't feel sorry or sad that I was here and I didn't know why. I should feel sad that I couldn't see them that I haven't been around them. I couldn't bring myself to do it, I felt happy or at least content. I still wanted to be home, but being here with Jace are as long as we needed to be wasn't so bad, was it? I swam back, quickly getting dressed and sitting on a rock while I dried so I didn't get the leaved floor wet and make mud. Jace came and sat next to me.

"Do you think that staying here was such a bad thing?" Could this guy read my mind? I glanced over at him and I saw he was being serious.

"I mean, it's a beautiful Island, we have the ocean, we-we have each other, the peace and quiet that surrounds us. It can't be all bad, can it?"

"Not all bad." I agreed, bringing my knees up to my chest and laying my head on them. I see him slightly bob his head, and looked up at the sky.

"Queen Red, if it was anybody that I got stuck on an Island, I am happy it was you." I smiled to myself, nudging his shoulder.

"Same here." He gave me a slight smile, before he leaned in brushing his lips against mine. He searched my eyes, before firmly placing his lips on mine. He moved his hands to my hips, bringing me closer to him. He licked my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for access which I granted. He started kissing more fiercely and urgent, after a few moments. I matched his pace, moving my arms around his neck bringing him to me and playing with his hair that hung on his neck.

Jace released my lips, as a surprised a small whimper escaped; I didn't want it to end. But soon his lips found my neck, sucking and nibbling at skin. I moaned at one point in time, and I felt him smile against my skin as he started kissing my shoulders, neck, chin, then back and again nibbling along the way. I felt him move his hands under my shirt and move his thumbs in slight circles on my stomach, leaving slight goose bumps. I couldn't help but feel that he was having all the fun. I brought his face back up to me and kissed him harshly before I started doing the same to his neck and chin as he done me.

I heard, from the back of his throat, a growl as I moved my hand down his stomach resting his at the top of his shorts. Dipping my thumb slightly into the fabric and move across the waist band, touching his bare skin. I moved and kissed all over his chest and stomach, as Jace started breathing harder and harder the lower I had gotten. I am guessing that he finally had enough bringing me back up to him, having me kiss him as he picked me up and carried me back to the make shift shelter without breaking the kiss. He laid me down so that he was on top, resting his weight on his forearms and legs, blocking me in a cocoon of him.

It was like we fought each other of who could get the other clothes off the fastest, until we were completely naked. We stared at each other for a moment, before we attacked each other in a kiss and feeling all over each other's body. The feeling itself was amazing, it made me feel good, made me feel loved- for some strange reason. Everything about it, felt right though it probably shouldn't have. But in that moment, I had forgotten where I was and what happened for me to get to this point in time.

I forgot about my family, my friends, and everything I missed and poured it into what I was doing. Something that Magnus or even Izzy would disapprove of even if they have been trying to get me laid. I could've cared less, I realized I cared more for Jace than I probably should've, maybe even more than any person would care for him. After we both finished, he clasped on top of me, catching his breath before he rolled over, bring me closer and kissing my temple. We both were still breathing hard, clingy to each other. We fell asleep in each other's arms, and slept most of the day, till the next.

_-Blue Lagoon-_

When I had woken up, Jace was gone. I quickly got dressed and looked around some, it wasn't unusual that I wake up and he would be gone so I wasn't alarmed. I was making my way to the beach, when I heard sticks and twigs breaking beside me.

I turned, "Jace, is that you?" I waited a couple of moments, nothing, so I started walking again.

Another twig snapped. I turned around. "Jace, this isn't funny!" Again, nothing, a little creped out I continued to walk.

Watching every movement, I completely stopped as I heard a growl behind me. I slowly turned around and froze. A black cougar stood watching me like prey. Of course, like prey! It's a freaking predator, hunting for food, _me_. It growled once more, before I took off running.

"JACE!" I yelled every once in a while, looking around. My breathing became even more labored, with the more screaming I did. I could feel the cougar on me; it was so close, yet far.

"JA-" I began to yell, but fell down over a fallen branch. I backed up against a tree, as the cougar purposely stocked towards me, torturing me in my final minutes. Right as he was going to craw me, a flash of blonde and black rolls around. The cougar's growls and hissing filled my ears scaring me. I was scared more for Jace than the noises. The cougar tried crawling at Jace a couple times, but he managed to always jump or roll away. Suddenly the rolling stopped and Jace was on bottom the cougar wasn't moving at all.

"JACE!" I ran over to where they ended the fighting, and pushed the cougar off of him. Jace was in shock, staring wide-eyed at me, blood all over his body from where it gushed out of the animal. A sharpen stick or rock- didn't care what it was- was in Jace's hand, I yanked it out of his hand and threw it.

Helping Jace up I walked him back to the watering hole, I helped him get undressed, as I undressed myself. Washing the blood off his body for him, as I could tell he couldn't wrap his mind about killing an animal. After all the blood was gone, I stepped in front of him looking up at him. I placed my hands on either side of his face, rubbing his cheeks slightly with my padding of my thumbs.

"It's okay Jace. Everything will be just fine. You had to, it would've killed me. You had to." I brought him into a hug, and he wrapped his arms around me, placing his head firmly in the crease of my neck, slightly shaking. I knew he wasn't crying, but the shock got to him and he wasn't calming down. I kissed him chest, his shoulder, turning slightly to his neck, then his chin, and the corner of his mouth. With each kiss he seemed to calm down.

He stopped shaking, and we continued to hold each other underneath the water fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 5

(Month 4)

Jace and I were stuck underneath the shelter as it was storming. Huddled together, because it was a bit cold and we couldn't build a fire, we used each other's body warmth. Watching it rain was calming almost soothing. Suddenly Jace stood up, offering his hand to me to take. I looked at it, then back to him.

"What?"

"May I have this dance?" He looked so innocent and hopeful when he asked.

"But it's raining."

"Live a little." I smiled and took his hand, leading me out to the pouring rain we were soaked in a minute flat. He took my hand in one hand, placing the other on my hip; I placed my hand on his shoulder as we swayed back and forth at non-existing music. He brought me closer, placing his cheek on top of my head. We stayed like that, for a while before he decides to pick me up wrapping his arm around my back he swung me around.

Both of us started laughing, and I placed my head on his chest. Completely happy, he stopped swinging me, placing me on my feet I looked up at him smiling until my cheeks hurt. Slowly he started to smile. "You know you are probably the first girl I care for more than anything."

"What do you mean?" I searched his face.

"I mean, I usually get drunk and sleep with a girl. I never bothered to get to know them or tell them anything about myself. But you, you got to me, made me feel like I should trust you. I wanted to tell you things. I don't know why, but I did." My smile came back, as I stood on my toes to reach his lips.

"Same here." He chuckled then looked back at the shelter, inclining his head to it.

"Let's go before we get a cold." He intertwined our hands, as he made our way leaning against each other once again. I kissed his shoulder and leaned my head on it.

"Hey Jace?"

"Yeah, Queen Red?" He glanced down at me; I looked up at him, placing my chin on his shoulder.

"Who was your first?" He nods, looking at his lap.

"So we're gonna play this game? Okay. It was freshman year with some college girl. I don't fully remember how I ended up in her bed, but I did." I nod, as he turned to look at me. "Who was your first?" I looked away, leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't. You know mine, I want to know yours." I looked up at him and made a face, before turning slightly away from him. "Was it a football player? A nerd? Was the dude in a band? College-"

"You." I felt him freeze behind me.

"What?" I turned back to him, trying to smile but failed. I took a deep breathe.

"You were my first." I saw him furrow his eyebrows.

"Wow." He said, looking back up at me. "That would've been a little good piece of information to know before we know."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, god no. I mean I would've made it more… special I guess. More about you." I shrug, looking out watching the drops fall off the 'roof' of the shelter.

"It's embarrassing." He cupped my chin making me look at him.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about. Look I am glad it was me. Let's me know I was the first to touch you like that." He smiled at me, pecking my lips and wrapping an arm around me. It was a long silence, before I decided to question if I was any good.

"What do you mean?"

"Was. I. Any. Good? In bed, I mean."

"Good? You were great. Like mind blowing." I blushed, without trying to, I tried to hide it but Jace laughed.

"Don't hide it. I like it when you blush. Just like I like your curly hair especially when it is down." I gave him a smile, before I leaned my head back on his shoulder, intertwining my hand with his.

_-Blue Lagoon-_

It was sunny out, and I felt sick. I threw up maybe three times; I wasn't able to hold anything down. Jace came back with a make shift bowl of water, and sat a few away from me.

"Hey, Clary" I turned to look at him, while whipping my mouth with the water. As he nevered called me Clary. "Do you think… you could be pregnant?"

I opened and closed my mouth; I was not for sure how to answer that. It couldn't be from the rain, because that was days ago and I couldn't blame anything I ate, because I've been eating it for days.

"I-I don't know." He nods; looking away then glanced back at me.

"It's not that I want kids. Do you want kids?"

"Some day." He gave a slight smile.

"So do I, What if you are pregnant?" I shrug, walking over to him and sitting down.

"I don't know. There isn't any way to find out, unless my stomach starts growing. Or if we are still hoping that some boat will pass by and take a test. So should we actually be thinking about that, right now, it's a big if? This could be a small sickness as I could've eaten bad fruit or fish." He nods, wrapping his arms around me and laying me down. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Freaking out, because I don't want to be pregnant this young AND stuck on Iris.

As we lay there, I loud noise sound and it kept getting closer. I sat up looking around, then at the sky. Jace had dozed off. I shook him away.

"Jace. Jace. Do you hear that?" He sit up, and looked around, recognition hit his face.

"Helicopter." He got up and started running, not even waiting up for me. Jace of course reached the beach first, and looked up in the sky. Seeing it, he went to his pockets grabbing the flare gun loading it and aiming in the sky. Shooting, I ran next to him jumping and waving my hands. Yelling here! Jace quickly loaded it again and shoot up in the air because the helicopter kept heading away from us, but it saw the second one and turn slightly.

Jace and I were jumping up and down, waving our hands. As it was landing, Jace grabbed my face and kissed me, but smiling at me. Two men stepped out of the helicopter.

"You alright?" I had happy tears streaming down my face, nodding my head.

"Thank God. We've been stuck here for a while. Please, get us off it." I managed to say, the guys nod and lead us to the helicopter. Two women and the captain of the helicopter were in there, the women handed us blankets as Jace and I hugged each other. Jace rubbed my back, mumbling sweet nothings in my ear. After I calmed down I looked up at him, smiling.

"God, when we land I am getting a black coffee." He laughed, running his hands through his hair and down his face. Making a face when he touched his barely made beard.

"I am asking for a razor, shampoo and a hot shower." I smiled at him, shaking my head.

"How come we were stuck on Iris for about a good 4-5 months and you barely have beard?" He glared at me.

"Bite me." The women in the helicopter laughed, and all of them were looking at us amused. The men were smiling and shaking their heads at us, while the women were just smiling.

"So, can we have your names?" The 'caption' asked through the head phones we had on.

"Jace Herondale and Clarissa Garroway, Clary for short." I said, turning slightly to look at them. All their mouths dropped.

"The missing teens Lost at sea!" One of the women exclaimed, Jace and I looked at each other.

"I guess, but how do you know?"

"For months, you were all the states were able to talk about. Everyone knows who you are. You've been missing for five months. Your parents had a reward for anyone to find you." Jace and I smiled at each other mostly out of uncertainly because it was almost five, but I could've also easily missed counted. The woman continued. "They completely stopped looking after month three, even for your bodies. Your parents will be so happy."

I nod and noticed we were coming up on another island and the sun was going down. We were way farther than we thought from the 'main land'. After we landed, the business called the police and got us a place at a VERY expensive hotel letting Jace and I finally taking a good bath and giving us everything we asked for. Clothing, razors, tooth paste, coffee, and I had to ask one off the women officers for a pregnancy test. She slightly smiled, shaking her head as she left; she showed ten minutes later with one and I took it.

I hadn't seen Jace since we landed, and I wanted him to be the first to know that bit of information. But the cops had us answering question after question after we got settled. The police said they got in contact with our families and were going to be sent home tomorrow. After the police left me alone, I went to attached balcony looking at the pool that sparkled from the moonlight back at me.

"Queen Red." I turned my head to the right; Jace was leaning against the balcony of his room looking out much as I am.

"Yes."

"You ready to finally see your parents?" Now I wasn't so sure, it was weird with all the attention. Maybe being on that island that long with just Jace was slightly taking its toll. I didn't know how to handle that many people.

"Don't know. I know I'll be happy to see them. But being stuck on Iris for that long… I just don't know what to do with myself." I see him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"It'll be easy for me. No one cared about me, bet you, that you'll have a whole group waiting for you when we get off and I'll only have my father." I knew he was probably right.

"But we were both in this. Both of us went missing, both of us survived. Some people will have to be there for you."

"Think all you want Queen Red, but no one cares about me." He got up and left me.

"I care." I said, taking one last look before heading into my room where a very comfortable bed was. I feel asleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 6

We really didn't have much to bring with us. We both had a second change of clothes, a toothbrush and tooth paste, a comb, and we each had back pack we had put it all in. I felt my heart beat faster as we started walking closer and closer to where our family (and my friends) would be. I saw them before they saw me I back away and leaned up against the wall. Jace saw and looked at me to the crowd; he walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What is it, Queen Red?"

"So many people. So many cameras." He gave me a knowing smile, looking out and seeing the group.

"You'll be okay. Forget the cameras are even there. Hug your family and friends; try to go back to a normal life." He placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed my forehead, before intertwining our fingers and walking us to our parents. Screams irrupted when they saw us-me- yelling my name and I saw my parents, Jon, and even Valentine, next to all my friends. All of them had smiled on their faces. Then I saw the only man, I didn't know of that must've been Jace's father.

They looked so much alike; blonde hair, same build, almost same height. As we got closer the camera person started asking questions we'd ignore, Jace let go of my hand slightly pushing me to my family as he hugged his father. I hugged my parents first as they whispered they missed me and loved me so much. Then it was Jon's turn, he hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe. I turned to Valentine and even gave him a small hug, after that I was attacked by my friends. First, it was a group hug, and then they made me hug every one of them separately. I turned to smile at Jace, but he was gone.

My friends started talking about how much I missed and that they're going to throw this huge party. Then talking details about it, I zoned out. My mind wondered to Jace and why he just left without saying bye. My parents lead me out to their car, as my friends went into theirs. Jonathon sat next to me, once in a while looking at me like he wanted to ask questions but thought better of it. Mom and dad just turned the radio slightly on, for back ground noise, as they started talking about how I don't have to go to school so soon.

When the junior trip happened, it was December, the first week of December. Leaving a good enough time to start/finish the building and go site seeing the rest of the time before we had to leave the next week. Now it was April, the month they usually have the junior dance. It was like the senior's prom, for the juniors had their hard work over the year. Unlike seniors who get the prom to celebrate their last year of school. My parents also started talking to me about that, and did I have plans already for it.

However, I did not, I never thought about the junior dance. Never thought that I would be lost at sea, just agreeing that that island may have been the last of my days then being found, thrown back into a life I wasn't use to as much anymore. With all the human contact, all the attention I was getting. I wanted to hide in my room, and never come out.

It was early morning when we landed; the sun had not even come up yet. But when we reached the house, the sun was up. I remembered Jon mention how our friends were going home to get bathing suits then meet us here at our house. I wasn't in the mood for swimming, I just wanted to lie in bed all day, drawing or listening to music. Nevertheless, I did not say anything; Jon started packing and ice chest with drinks and ice to take outside for us to have. I sat at the kitchen table, staring at him.

He seemed different, almost nicer. I can see small bags under his eyes, his hair seemed more taken care of, and the clothes he was wearing did not scream Jock/player. Jonathon diffidently was different since I lift. My parents were walking around the room, all have small smiles. Even though I have not said a word to them since seeing them.

"What do you want for lunch? I am sure your friends won't mind to eat something that you like." Mom said, turning to me. I stared at her for a moment, looking back and forth between her and my father.

"What do you have?" Mom gave me a knowing smile.

"I can order something or cook; it's whatever you feel like."

"I've been dying for a pizza." Everyone slightly laughed, I smiled. There was some sort of tension from the moment I saw them to now and I wanted to break it. That was my big move, making a stupid joke that wasn't really funny at all. We were now in silence, as it got awkward and my parents became serious.

"Hunny, what happened out there?" I looked down at my hands and Jonathon froze. Jonathon and dad were leaning against the counter, and mom was leaning on the counter, hands folded in front of her.

"Nothing, really. We learned to survive." Mom wasn't going to have any of that.

"We can't help you get into use to this place again, unless you tell us everything. How you ended up on that island? Why was Jace with you? How did Jace get with you? What did you live off of? Did he treat you right?-"

"Mom." Jonathon interrupted, stepping forward a bit, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll tell us sooner or later. The guys should be here soon, so let her hang with them for a while." As he finished speaking the doorbell rang, then footsteps as everyone was in there bathing suits.

"Uh! You guys, bathing suits!" Izzy said sitting down next to me and having a towel hang over her shoulder. Jonathon leaves to change, but I stayed I wasn't going into the pool. I've been swimming enough for a life time. As Jon went to change, everyone went outside. I sat near the poolside and watched everyone have fun as my mind went back to Jace.

Why'd he leave so quickly? Was what happened on the island, because it was only us? Does he want to truly go back to being what use to be? Will it be awkward now? Should I have told him that I took a pregnancy test? What was I feeling about Jace?

(Jace POV)

After Clary's mini freak out and I had to push her to her family. I tried getting her attention, while my father was leading me away from the cameras. But she was so caught up in her friends and family, she didn't take a second look at me. Somehow I didn't expect her to completely blow me off once she came in contact with her people. Everything I did and said on Iris was true. I would protect her, I wasn't even sorry I slept with her. I loved that; I loved spending time with her- even if she was the only other one on Iris. Something about her, like before had drawn me to her.

I cared about her feelings and her being more than myself. I would admit that, I didn't care about anyone this much before. And it hurt that she seemed to forget about me completely. We were on a freaking island for months by ourselves; I thought something had changed between us but obliviously not. God I sound like a total girl.

Dad drove us home, and there were a few camera crews in front of our house. I walked right passed them, inside shutting the door behind me after dad was in. The house hadn't changed a bit, maybe the feel as it didn't feel as opened and loving as before. But other than that, everything was still in its place from when I left.

"You hungry?" Dad asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I followed him in the kitchen, sitting at the island table. He brought left over from probably last night. It was chicken, he heated it up and handed me the plate, slightly watching me as I ate. Waiting for the unspoken question that he has been dying to ask me since I got in the car. Not that I would probably tell him, ALL of it, maybe some.

I realized on the island that if I ever saw my dad again and got to talk to him again. That I would try to mend our relationship. Ever since mom had died, our father-son bonding died that day. But I wasn't fixing to pour my heart out to him, even before mom we weren't THAT close.

"Jace, how-" He sighed, running his hands through his hair before looking back at me. "What. Just. You know you can tell me anything about what happened on that island, right?"

"We named it Iris. And yes, I know. But I am not so sure, that I want to talk about it so soon. Clary and I were basically hounded by the local police department when we were found. Can I rest some before I answer questions?" He nods, seeing my plate was clear and taking it place in the sink. I nod back at him getting up and going into my room.

The room was how I left it, nothing out of place, nothing new or missing. My desk was how I left it-spotless, my bed made without a crease, my closet was organize in jeans and shirts, my books-CDs-Movies were all still in alphabetical order. There was not a thin layer of dust anywhere; dad must have cleaned before I came. I that thought as I lay against my pillows, sleep was harder as I was use to sleeping next to Clary.

Clary, the girl who seemed to have my heart before I even knew it. Jonathon had always talked about his baby sister during summer football or soccer; he even had a picture up in his room of the two of them. From those pictures she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I didn't understand my interest in her, until I saw her in high school and her reputation followed her. The perfect girl in the perfect world, but I gotten to know her during those months on Iris and she may be the perfect girl but she was not in the perfect world. She just put on this front for everyone that everything was okay, that she was okay with what her parents wanted when in fact it wasn't.

Everything about her seemed perfect. That curly red hair she seemed to also complain about, I thought was beautiful and I wanted to always run my fingers through. Her height, yeah she was short but was prefect for me. Her skin, she so badly wanted to get rid of the paleness- which she exceeded as she now has sun kissed skin- even with her pale skin I loved it. Every freckle, every tiny scare she had from her tomboyish ways. How her nose, scrunched up when she was thinking about something. Or when she stick out her tongue when she drew. Even when her mind always seemed to take her far away, from where she was.

In the short run; I loved her eyes, her hair, her skin, her height, her mind and the way she thinks, and her body was just a plus. I think I may have fallen in love with Clary. I closed my eyes at the realization with a smile on my face.

**(2 Weeks later school)**

Clary and I both started school a couple days ago. Her friends were throwing her a 'Welcome Home' party at the end of the week. Being held at some guy name, Magnus, house. Everyone got an invite, as they put the invites in lockers with time, date, address. Saying food and alcohol was going to be there, and promising loud music. I tried to get her attention, but we no longer sat next to each other in English and she always seemed to be with her friends. She nevered once, walked away from them to talk to me, giving me apologetic eyes then turning back to her friends.

The next week was the Junior dance and I wanted to take Clary. But how could I even ask her, if she wasn't willing to come to me or always with her friends. I knew her friends had always something to say about Clary's life as she mentioned she loved them, but sometimes they can be controlling. After the Thursday had come I stopped trying to get her attention and left her alone. Tried avoiding her, clearly getting the message that whatever happened on Iris would stay there. I knew it was too good to be true, that she would give me a true chance after we got back.

That Josh kid was always hanging around her now, having his arm around her shoulders all the time. I couldn't help but get jealous and have this unhealthy sense of wanting to protect her and wanting to just punch him for touching her, but I also knew she looked uncomfortable with him. And I knew, soon enough she'll tell him, or at least one of her friends would noticed and make him stop. Even if I was avoiding Clary, I couldn't stop myself from staring at her- watching her. Hoping she'll just have enough of her demanding friends and come and talk to me. If she didn't want us to be an 'us' or whatever was going on in her head she needed to tell me.

Though I wished that wasn't true, it'll break my heart. But if she didn't want me, then I would leave it and move on. Somewhere, something told me I would never get over Clary. As I always thought back with the way she kissed, how she moved underneath me, how she would always moan if I reached/ touched/ kissed a certain part of her body. I miss the feel how her body, how she seemed to fit against me. I wouldn't just miss her body, per say, but the way she always seemed to understand. Understand what I needed at that moment, understand what needed to be said or done. I need her to realize that we belong together. God, there I go again, sounding like a complete girl.

_-Blue Lagoon-_

"Jace?" I turned, hearing a familiar voice behind me. _Jonathon_. He sat next to me on the steps in front of the football field. We didn't say anything for a while, before I heard him sigh and see him out of the corner of my eye run his hand down his face.

"What happened out there?" I turned, slightly so my body was facing him.

"Shouldn't you ask your sister that?"

"We have. All she mentioned was up until you guys ended up on the island and then when you guys were running because you heard a helicopter. Nothing in between, but something is bothering her and she won't tell anybody." I look towards the football field again, realizing she didn't even mention any about us.

"It's nothing. I protected her, made sure she stayed alive. That is what we did; we only 'made friends' as we needed to help each other to survive. Nothing more or less." He nods, and then turns to me.

"Then why, when she talks it seemed like more. And why you just talked it also seemed like more? I use to be your best friend Jace. You can't hide your feelings from me well." I shrug, not looking at him.

"I may have or may not have… fallen in love with your sister." He was quiet for a moment, before he turned to me.

"Is she freaking because you told-"

"I haven't told her anything. Well, okay. The loving her part." Her nods and smiles.

"Let's get my sister to become your girlfriend." I turned to him, shock clearly shown. "Oh, come on. Like I said, I use to be your best friend. I see you seeking glances at her, and most of the time she's glancing at you. You both or protecting each other from whatever happened out there. You both clearly know each other more than anyone else. So, to stop both of you being stubborn. You're going to the Junior Dance AND the Welcome Home party. And I'll make sure, she goes by herself, met her there. Dance and tell her your feelings. You get two tries, after that I am no longer helping you. You're on your own."

"That's the thing. I've been trying to get her to talk to me, even leave her friends for a moment so I can ask. But she ignores me. She wants nothing from me. What we happened on Iris stays on Iris."

"Just do it. I don't know what happened, that stopped you from being that cocky ass, but right now you need to channel him." He got up, starting to walk away.

"My mom died. Burned in a fire. I realized then, that if I didn't stop what I was doing. I'll be alone in life forever or at least have nothing because it could be taken away from me just as fast." He stopped walking and turned to me, giving me a small smile.

"I've changed, since Clary left. Though she isn't dead and neither is mom. I get what you mean, it's for the better. But it can't hurt to have a few friends. I think you'll like our little group- Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Clary, and I." With that he walked away. Well it looks like I am going to the dance with Clary. Even if she doesn't know it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 7

**(Clary POV)**

I knew my friends had something planned for me as they were all secretive and they made Josh stay away. Thank god, too. I thought I was going to have to tell him to back the fuck off, because I didn't like him. And being the nice person I am I would never say that, but maybe my friends had sense the unease I was in when he touched me or tried flirting with me. I could tell with the first look at my friends at the welcome back mini friends only pool party they seemed distant with each other as they were asking what was up and catching up.

Right now, everyone but Izzy, Magnus, and I were down stairs decorating it for the party. Magnus checked on them every so often to make sure they didn't ruin anything. Though I dought that Jon, Alec, and Simon would purposely mess something up. Magnus was only up here because we were in his room- using it as a dressing room. Izzy and himself, decided to become my hairdresser and stylist for this party as they were currently arguing about what I would wear and what my hair and makeup would look like. And I couldn't help but think back to when Jace said he loved my curly hair especially when it was down.

_Shhhhh_. Clary, stop thinking about him. You're confused and you want to know if you cared for Jace just because he was the last hope back on Iris or was it something more. Though I already knew the answer, I was just putting it off. Actually I was putting everything off, telling Jace multiple things- life changing things.

While I stared at myself in the mirror, Magnus and Izzy agreed on what my makeup would look like and what I was going to wear, but they didn't know exactly what they wanted with my hair.

"Leave it down." I suggested, turning slightly towards them. I was in a towel and my hair was barely dripping any more. They stood dumbfounded in front of me. The clothes they pick were a peach-white strapless dress, that was lace and you could see my midsection, but not my chest or below the belt, it was beautiful. The shoes were more peachy-skin tone and were the same concept. With my now tanned skin it would look prefect, they had good taste. But it wasn't me anymore. I had changed, I know that much and the things I use to like wasn't what I liked now.

"She is right." Magnus said looking down at the dress then back at me, taping his chin.

"CURLS! Beach waves that would match perfectly." We looked at Izzy, who nods her agreement and then they begin my torture. My hair had diffidently gotten longer, but I loved it so I didn't trim it, and everything seemed to fit perfectly. Now, there was nothing that I would change about my appearance. When they were done, they helped my put on the dress as it zipped in the back and then they worked on themselves. Arguing over the mirror while I sat on Magnus's bed. After they finished, they told me to stay upstairs while they make sure the guys were finished with decorating and have themselves dressed, because the party was going to start soon. And they wanted me to make an appearance.

Probably about thirty minutes after I heard the music turn on, Izzy finally came and got me. Since Magnus had stairs that lead straight to the living room, I sure to have an entrance. Though, somehow I got even more popular after everything, I wasn't use to the attention. Everyone's head had turned, and a few gasp. Girls gave me glares, that I wasn't sure why I was getting them. Boys gave me wolf whistles, I hated it.

Maybe, some of Jace's personality got to me, because I just wanted to hide in Magnus's room until all of this was over. Ignore these people, draw or read a book. I wanted to be by myself, and that wasn't like me and that scared me a little. I was always the one that was a people person, always able to talk and make sure nothing got awkward. But right now in this moment, I felt awkward.

Jonathon joined me at the stairs, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. I was happy; I could hide behind him or next to him. But everywhere he seemed to take me, eyes were on me. Boys asked for dances, and I would take them because I didn't want to seem rude, though Jonathon would question, why I looked unease after each dance. And I couldn't answer him.

Every guy that came near me besides Jon, Simon, Magnus, or Alec I wasn't comfortable around. I felt like I was somehow cheating on Jace, even though we weren't an item. I felt discussed with myself because I was DANCING with another guy. I got use to Jace's and my music-less dances in the rain or just because that doing it with someone else felt completely wrong.

Jonathon soon, led me to the living room, were all the couches were gone and a mini stage was put up and I didn't understand. I went to question, but Jon simply shook his head I pointed for me to look up on the stage.

**(Jace POV)**

The guys told me to be early, like two hours before the party started. And that's what I did, mainly because they told me too, and that I needed to set up what I wanted to do, which was sing a song. I was not sure if it will get through to her, but it is what I felt, many songs could have been use for what I felt. But this one had stuck out to me more. I helped the guys decorate and carried the couches to another room, that no one would be allowed in and we built the make shift stage. Alec, Magnus, and Simon would help me being the instrument while I sang.

I was not going to explain the meaning of why I picked that song; most would think I used it as if we broke up. But in fact we were never really together, but it felt like it. It felt like we were broke up and I wanted her to stay. The song would be Stay by Mayday Parade and luckily the guys new the song, and how to play it. By time the party started, they kept me hidden and Jonathon would stay by Clary the whole time keeping her 'on schedule' Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus always made sure I wasn't seen by her and to help us get ready for when the time on stage.

When Clary came down those stairs, my breath had caught. Even though I have seen her multiple times, I could not help when my breath would catch because of her. She actually seemed uncomfortable with all the attention, even when she danced with some of the guys. I controlled myself, with wanting to go and yank them off her. As I would ruin the whole thing. I simply wanted to talk to her, but Izzy said I had to do something 'big' to make sure I had her attention.

Though I knew I didn't have to do that, I just had to corner her or at least have her friends away. But they seriously wanted to help me, and I didn't know why. But I would take it, if it was going to get Clary. I guess getting Clary came in the package deal; because Alec, Simon, and Magnus soon became friends with me. Jon and I acted like nothing ever changed, and I teased Izzy like she was my sister. Even if it had only been a week in a half, I realized why Clary loved them all so much. I couldn't say I loved them like that, friend love- maybe, but maybe not even that.

Izzy made Simon, Alec, Magnus, and I hide after a while, because it was 'show time' and she wanted us to go through a dry through first. Which we did, and soon she got the attention of everyone.

"Hi, Guys. I guess I should make this fast. So we have a little treat for Ms. Clary over there." Izzy pointed her out, as if she had too, because once she said her name everyone's' head turned towards her and she shrank back. But Jon, simply moved back with her so she could still be in the spot light.

"So, I welcome my brother, Alec, Magnus, My boyfriend- Simon, and Jace to the stage." I glanced at Clary and her mouth dropped and searched the crowd for us to show. I took a deep breath and walked to the stage. Waiting for the guys to start before I started myself:

(_Slanted = song, _regular = Jace's thoughts)

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now_

_Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me_

_And it's taking me to somewhere new_

_If you believe that everything's alright_

_You won't be all alone tonight_

_And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,_

_Slowly lifting me to somewhere new_

_Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

_Since the last time that we spoke, you said_

_"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello." _I thought back to when she started blowing me off, staying with her friends when I wanted- needed to talk to her. At first I had thought it was nothing, but she kept doing it and that was what it felt like she was telling me.

_Please_

_What a night it is, when you live like this_

_And you're coming up beneath the clouds,_

_Don't let me down_

_All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now _Being on Iris with Clary, I had always felt 'high' and I didn't want to come down. I realize that now, I never wanted to like her go. I thought I was going to be able to let her live the life she had before and if she still wanted me in it, I would let her because that was her choice. But I didn't really want to give her that choice anymore. I wanted her and I was pretty sure she wanted me.

_You know, I still can't believe we both did some things_

_I don't even wanna think about_

_Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,_

_I don't want anybody else to feel this way"_ It even got to the part where I felt like I was ignoring her. Which I was, I could tell she would always search for me and try to make eye contact with me, but I never let that happened.

_No, no, no_

_Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

_Since the last time that we spoke, I said_

_"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope" _

_Please... stay_

_Please stay_

_I'll admit I was wrong about everything_

_Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down_

_All the fun that we had on your mothers couch, _I had to smile at that, because even if it wasn't on her mother's couch, we still had a lot of fun. Some unspeakable, and some you might want to tell close friends, but never parents or non-friends. Like dancing in the rain- which is kind of embarrassing, or picking freaking flowers for her, even saving her life more than one occasion. But something told me (Maybe Jonathon) that she hasn't mentioned anything about it, even to her friends. At least on how much we counted on each other.

_I don't even wanna think about_

_I'm not strong enough for the both of us _I seriously wasn't strong enough for the both of us, it took two people for a relationship to work, and I didn't want this one to just be a one person relationship, not after everything we've been through. Other aspects, I was strong enough to carry both of us, but some point in time you needed to understand that one person held up the other.

_What was I supposed to do_

_You know I love you_

_Whoa-oh_

_Please just stay_

_Stay_

Through the whole song, I kept eye contact with Clary. Never breaking the eye contact, not when girls come close to me. Not when people actually started dancing to the song. Not until the song was over and my part was to disappear until she found me outside, under a tree. Even if it was raining, it would be like back on the Island and if she didn't find me, she wasn't looking. And I would take that as a message that she didn't want me that everything on Iris was in my head. Now we hurried off stage, the guys kept me hidden until I was outside and they went back in.

**(Clary POV)**

I didn't fully understand Jace and this song. I knew it meant more to him and his thoughts then I could guess. I knew he wanted me to stay, but stay by what? Him? Not to leave him ever, we weren't even together, okay maybe we had this unspoken agreement on Iris, but we didn't talk about it on the plane and I didn't want to talk about at school.

And seeing all the girls in front of him, the person they had all hated, before they learned he could sing and play an instrument. Something none of them bothered to learn or try to learn about him. I felt jealous, though I remain in eye contact with Jace. Him basically begging me to see all these feelings he had at certain moments.

Before I could question him, he disappeared. Straight after the song, he held my eye contact for about 5 seconds later and he was gone. When I looked up at Jon he was the biggest grin on his face. So THIS was what my friends were planning. But how did they know about Jace? At least my feelings? Was it that obvious about my uncomfortableness with other people? I knew it was to me, but I didn't know I showed it that much.

The rest of the party, I tried to look for Jace, but I couldn't find him. I danced with more guys as they tried to talk down Jace, and I ignored them. They would never be him, they'll never understand him. I now regret not talking to him, not trying to get away from my friends harder. It was not until that song, I realized that I never wanted to leave his side. I wanted to be with him, HECK I AM FREAKING IN LOVE WITH HIM! How could I be so stupid to let him go so easily?

The party was soon over, and I still hadn't found Jace I was about to give up, but Jonathon pushed everyone outside. Pouring rain, which I did not know about, I wanted to question him but when I turned slightly I saw gold and turned back. Jace was standing underneath a tree, leaning against it. I smiled, shaking my head.

"You know it is raining right?" I yelled, which got his attention, he got off the tree and looked up, spreading his arms out.

"I hadn't noticed!" He smirked, of course he had, he was soaking wet. I wonder how long he has been out here.

"Why don't you get out of the rain?" He shook his head, stepping a little closer. The tree was in the middle of the yard and it was huge. Even though I knew everyone was behind me, it just felt like me and him. Like about on Iris.

"Dance with me?" I looked at him like he was crazy and stared up at the sky and pointed up when I looked back at him.

"But it's raining!"

"It never stopped us before!"

"I'll ruin my dress!"

"You're making excuses!" I sighed, throwing my head back a little.

"FINE!" I placed my hand on Jon's shoulder to level myself as I at least took off my heels and walked out to him; by time I reached him, I was soaked and cold. He placed his hand on my waist and the other intertwined with my hand, as I placed my other hand on his shoulder.

He smiled down at me, before he started dancing. Spinning me around the tree and back, until he did like he did the last time and picked me up and spin us around and I started laughing. When he placed me down he smiled at me.

"Sorry I ignored you." He shrugged, looking down.

"I started ignoring you too. I am sorry."

"Don't be, I was just stubborn. I want to understand my feelings and my brain thought, if I stayed away from you it'll get clear."

"Did it?" I nod, smiling I looked up at him. "So?" He questioned, putting his hands in his pockets. Like he was not sure if he wanted to know that answer. I could feel my smile get bigger as I through my arms around his neck, almost knocking him to the ground as he wasn't expecting that. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"God I missed this." He mumbled in my neck, I smiled.

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 8

After Jace and I exclaimed our needing to be with each other was over, we had walked hand in hand back in the house where Jon was already holding clothes for us to change into. We gladly took them and went upstairs to change, sharing a few kisses on the way.

It was close to one in the morning and none of us were really that tired. So we went to Magnus's family room where the flat screen was and popped in a movie. They thought it would be funny to watch "Cast Away" but it was a little bit too soon for that. But Jace and I let them watch it, and we were too into each other. Jace was leaning his back against the arm rest and I was lying between his legs with my head on his chest. His arms were wrapped around me, holding my hands as they were. We made quiet conversation during the movie.

I knew I had to get Jace alone so we could talk about, basically everything. But that'll have to wait until tomorrow because I wanted to savior this feeling for a while. The feeling of being loved, unlike what your parents or your brother can give you.

I knew Jace had started to feel uncomfortable with the position we were in because he kept squirming so I moved where I was next to him and his head was now on the arm rest and I was trapped between him and the couch, we fell asleep like that.

_-Blue Lagoon-_

Waking up in his arms again I felt wonderful. I am incredibly happy for the first time since being back. My head was on his chest and my hand had a good grip on his shirt, that when I released it had wrinkles. I looked around the room; Magnus and Alec were cuddled together, Izzy had her feet in Simon's lap her head against the arm rest. Jonathon was lying on the floor on his stomach. I closed my eyes again, wanting to go to sleep again. Then I felt Jace stretching, I looked up at him.

"Hey." He said hoarsely, I smiled at him.

"Morning."

He looked around the room, back at me, tightening his arm around me. We laid in silence, pretty much until everyone started waking up. Then it was time to clean and replace everything back before Magnus foster parents come back. Though they let him use the house, whenever to through a party. They always want the house clean and everything put back before they came home. Magnus blast the music once again, and everyone danced and singed while cleaning.

After that was done, everyone took showers and changed into different clothing. I didn't bother adding any make up or doing something to my hair, Jace has seen it. So I just pulled it back in a low pony tail, where it still hung on my shoulders. Since it was now Sunday, we had nothing to do but hang. I was actually tired of just 'hanging', so I turned to Jace.

"Let's go to the park." He searches my face, nodding standing up and leaning out his hand. We walked out the door, I yelled that Jace and I were leaving and met with 'Okays'. We walked hand in hand, to the closest park were some kids were already playing. We sat at a park bench, my head in his lap he was unconsciously playing with one of my curls while we watched the kids play.

Then, something past through his face, as he looked down at me. Opening his mouth then closing it. He furrowed his eyebrows as not sure how to say something. I placed my hand on his cheek, moving my thumb- slightly rubbing his cheek.

"What is it Jace?" He looked up, then back down at me.

"What are we?" I raised my eyebrows, seeming as I couldn't do the one raise eyebrow thing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… this is confusing. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, we were basically only on Iris for months, did things that usually only couples do. So, I would say yeah. Boyfriend and Girlfriend if you're okay with that." He smiled nodding.

"Yeah, I am okay with that. Also… did you… have you," He took a deep breath, looking up towards the sun. I knew the next question. "Are you pregnant?" We sat in silence for a while; the intensity Jace was looking at me with was unsettling.

"What would happen if I say yes?" He closed his eyes, but with a thoughtful expression.

"Does that mean you are?" He looked down at me, the answer in my eyes as he nods. I wasn't pregnant.

"Did you know, before we got 'lost at sea' Izzy was trying to get me laid?" I shook my head, smiling up at him. He slightly laughs, pulling me closer to his body.

"She exceeded then." With that he kissed me.

_-End of Story-_

_I might had the Junior Dance, but I like this ending so you never know. _


End file.
